Our East Asia Song Contest 9
|withdrawing_countries = |vote = Same|winning_song = Perfume - If you wanna|row16 = Prev: 08 Next: 10}}This is a ninth edition of Our East Asia Song Contest will be held at China of the following winning songs of "This Is Not The End" by MILCK China will be hosting for Second time since were hosted in 6th Edition City Shanghai (Chinese: 上海; Wu Chinese: Wu pronunciation; Mandarin: ʂâŋ.xài ( listen)) is one of the four direct-controlled municipalities of China and the most populous city in the world, with a population of more than 24 million as of 2017.1314 It is a global financial centre15 and transport hub, with the world's busiest container port.16Located in the Yangtze River Delta, it sits on the south edge of the estuary of the Yangtze in the middle portion of the East China coast. The municipality borders the provinces of Jiangsu and Zhejiang to the north, south and west, and is bounded to the east by the East China Sea.17 As a major administrative, shipping and trading city, Shanghai grew in importance in the 19th century due to trade and recognition of its favourable port location and economic potential. The city was one of five treaty ports forced open to foreign trade following the British victory over China in the First Opium War. The subsequent 1842 Treaty of Nanking and 1844 Treaty of Whampoa allowed the establishment of the Shanghai International Settlement and the French Concession. The city then flourished as a centre of commerce between China and other parts of the world (predominantly the Occident), and became the primary financial hub of the Asia-Pacific region in the 1930s.18However, with the Communist Party takeover of the mainland in 1949, trade was limited to other socialist countries, and the city's global influence declined. In the 1990s, the economic reforms introduced by Deng Xiaoping resulted in an intense re-development of the city, aiding the return of finance and foreign investment to the city. It has since re-emerged as a hub for international trade and finance; it is the home of the Shanghai Stock Exchange, one of the world's largest by market capitalization.19 Shanghai has been described as the "showpiece" of the booming economy of mainland China;2021 renowned for its Lujiazui skyline, and museums and historic buildings, such as those along The Bund, as well as the City God Temple and the Yu Garden. Hosting Venue The Mercedes-Benz Arena (Chinese: 梅赛德斯-奔驰文化中心; pinyin: Méisàidésī-bēnchí Wénhuà '' ''Zhōngxīn; Shanghainese:Meisedesy-bentzy Venhu Tsonshin), formerly known as the Shanghai World Expo Cultural Center, is an indoor arena located on the former grounds of Expo 2010 in Pudong, Shanghai, China. It is owned and operated by the AEG-OPG joint venture. The facility seats 18,000 people and includes a smaller venue, The Mixing Room & Muse, which is a more intimate live-music venue.1 The arena hosted the opening ceremony for the Expo 2010, during which it was known as the Expo Cultural Center. Map Entries Finals Has been Disqualified for Not Voting Voting Grids Other Countries * - VGTRK announced that country will withdraw due a HoD moves to another country. Category:Our East Asia Song Contest